


Suck

by bonesmctightass



Series: The Vampire AU [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sneezing, Vampires, dumb vampire being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Jim and McCoy in 19th century New Orleans (ohmygod and they were roommates) and McCoy's got a secret. He's a vampire and he's been on the hunt ever since he laid eyes on Jim. And Jim's as smart as he is pretty and once he gets wise he's ready to fight for his life. But McCoy's a southern gentleman and he sets the record straight right then."Oh, darlin', you've got it all wrong. It's not your blood I want to suck."Consider Jim well and truly wooed.See the second work in the series for PWP





	1. Date

Jim's gotten home from work earlier than usual today. I can hear him putting the key in the lock and I'm already anticipating the footsteps to follow. I can hear him breathing, too. Sounds like he ran all the way home after his stint at the bakery. He smells like wheat.

 

“Bones.”

 

I don't know why he calls me that. He said once it's because I'm old, and, don't get me wrong, I should be a pile of bones by now, but I think that's a lie. Nobody else calls me that. I think that's why. Kinda like he gets to have a little piece of me. Hold it in his mouth like a secret. It's grown on me, same as he has. 

 

“ _ Bones _ . You're doing that weird thing again.”

 

That _weird_ _thing_ he's talking about is my unfortunate tendency to climb the walls when I'm restless. I'm not so much climbing as I am sitting on it. Jim scares easy, I know it, but I can't help myself. Tonight's special.

 

“Sorry. Antsy for our date,” I reply a bit sheepishly. Jim doesn't let me take him out too often. Doesn't like when I spoil him too much. Says he'll get complacent and he doesn't want that. But every once in a while he gets a real craving for a good crawfish bake and he likes this old place downtown by the river. 

 

Jim looks at me all full of fond exasperation and if my heart was beating it would stop right then, I'm sure of it. 

 

“Come down here and give me a kiss.” 

 

He's got such a hold on me, it's almost like  _ he's  _ the demonic abomination and not  _ me _ . I do anything he says, helpless to resist. I want to obey. His happiness is everything. I need it. 

 

I want to devour him. I want to drown in him. I'd do anything he says. 

 

And, because I'm hopeless, I listen.  


	2. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's got questions.

“When were you born? I mean  _ really _ . I know the dates on your files are a lie.” 

 

I can't help but smile. Jim gets like this sometimes even though he damn near never actually believes my answers. But I don't mind. Makes for good stories while we lay naked beneath the blankets anyways.

 

“Seventeen twenty four,” I tell him, hiding my amused expression in the strands of his hair. He sets his chin on my chest and furrows his brows at me. He's so goddamn cute my chest seizes. 

 

“That's not what you said last time I asked.”

 

“Ain't it?” 

 

He's right. Truth is I forgot a long time ago. He shifts against me, sits upright so he can look at me proper. When he's lookin’ down on me like this sometimes I think it wouldn't be so bad to die twice. Angels wish they could look as pretty as him. 

 

“What are the neighbors fixin’?” He's grinning now and looking mighty mischievous. It ain't like him to drop a subject so sudden. I wonder what he's really thinking. 

 

“Smells like biscuits. Ain't nothin’ like yours, though. Suspect we'll be seeing a fire tonight.” That's a lie and we both know it. I can't really sense anything much beyond this room. Our combined scents overpower everything else. Jim laughs anyway. I want to trap the sound and keep it for myself. I can't help sitting up to kiss his pretty lips. He opens for me so easy and it warms me right down to my toes. 

 

“Can I see 'em?” 

 

Ah, so  _ that's _ what he's after. I try to keep my fangs retracted so I don't scare him none. It ain't so comfortable but I don't mind too much if it makes him feel safe with me. He says they don't bother him, but I've heard that before. 

 

“Can't kiss you proper if they're out. Might cut up your tongue, darlin’.” I kiss him again, just to make a point. But I know all too well that once Jim's got something on his mind he won't quit till he gets it. Sure enough he starts pushing on my chest. 

 

“Come on, I just wanna peek a little. Please?”

 

He flashes me those baby blues and I can't say no. I'm a weak man. I open my mouth for him and the pointed canines come sliding out from under my gums. I let him poke and prod at my teeth for a while, but temptation is hard to resist. He tastes good. I've had my mouth on every inch of him by now. My instincts are screaming at me to see how he tastes on the inside. And god, I  _ want  _ to. 

 

“You hungry?” Jim asks tentatively, sliding the pad of his thumb over the sharp points. “Bet I'd make a nice snack.”

 

“ _ Jim _ .” 

 

I shouldn't want it. I know if I just tilted my head a bit I could pierce his hand. I know he'd let me drink. Might even get off on it. I shouldn't let him.  

 

“Let me fix you supper, Bones.”

 

My eyes are screwed shut now. He's rubbing against me, my mouth and my body. I can smell how bad he wants it. I can hear his blood pumping. But I really shouldn't give. Jim's awful patient. He'll wait me out, keep doing those nice things with his hands and giving me gentle kisses to the edges of my jaw. He plays me like a violin. 

 

“Okay.” I sigh and let him tend to me. 

 


	3. Junk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time Jim found him out

It wasn't supposed to go like this. I did actually have a plan. Things were going fine up to now, so I thought I could get away with it. Guess that makes me as delusional as I am stupid. 

 

“I can explain,” my mouth says without my permission. 

 

“Expl—” Jim splutters. “I just watched you eat the rat that's been in the cupboards.” He's looking at me accusingly and my face burns with shame. 

 

“You said you weren't comin’ back until dusk,” I tell him, as if that makes any difference. 

 

“Is this what you do when I'm gone?” Jim asks, gesturing wildly. I can't rightly tell if he's angry or disgusted. Hell, if I were him I'd be looking at me like that, too.  

 

“Now we don't have a rat problem.” I really need to shut my goddamn mouth. 

 

“Leonard you  _ promised _ .” Angry, then. Definitely angry. He only calls me by name when he's mad at me. “You  _ promised  _ you would tell me when you needed me!”

 

I can't help but wince at the hurt in his voice. The first time I fed from Jim was also the last. I liked it. I  _ really  _ liked it. And that's exactly why I couldn’t do it again. Up to now I just been telling him I ain't hungry. Jim doesn't know how often I need to eat. 

 

“Tell me how long.” He's lookin’ at me with such intensity I feel like I'm about to burst. 

 

“Jim,  _ please _ . You know I can't.” 

 

Maybe if I plead with him he'll have mercy on me. Except now he's transitioning from ire to sadness, and watching his eyes fill with tears is damn near the end of me.

 

“No, no, none of that, now. Don't cry, I can't take it.” I take him in my arms and squeeze. “I'm sorry. I'm just… afraid of what it'll do to me. To you.” I can feel him shake his head against my chest. 

 

“You are the worst vampire I ever met.” I shouldn't, but that makes me smile. The absolute absurdity of the statement is enough to break the tension just a little. 

 

“Darlin’, I'm the only vampire you ever met.”

 

Jim's pushing against me now. I let him free. He looks up at me with devastatingly naked expression. My god, I really don't deserve him at all. 

 

“Please tell me.” He asks quietly. So quiet even I have to strain to hear it. 

 

“Once a week is ideal. I can go longer. Twice a month is good. Longer than that and I start gettin’ sick.” I blurt it out without even thinking. The shame that I feel is almost outshined by the beaming smile he gives me. 

 

“From here on out, no more junk food. I'm going to feed you proper, you hear?” Even though he's smiling he still manages to make it sound final. He'd've gotten along real well with my ma, I think. “Now you go on to the sittin’ room while I wash up.”

 

Of course I follow every order. How could I not? I amble over into the next room and sit myself on the sofa. While he's washing I take a moment to consider my life on the whole, and how I'd gotten myself into such a spot. 

 

I'd do everything all over again just to get right back to this moment.


	4. Slang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my resident Texan and BFF @ladysnarkington who taught me this phrase. Also, jeet means "did you eat", which I found endlessly amazing and hilarious and I'm gonna start using it.

Mother nature is playing one of it's cruel jokes again. Here I am, sittin’ on the porch minding my own business while the New Orlean sun beats down on me. I’ve got one of those wide brimmed hats on to protect my sensitive eyes, a mint julep in hand. It’s so nice and warm. The sweet sound of Jim’s voice talkin’ about somethin’ or other is really the cherry on top. It was gettin’ to be a real nice day. Not a cloud in the sky. And then the rain started in, comin’ down from nowhere. I’m grateful that the wrap around porch is covered at least.

“Hell, devil’s beatin’ his wife again.” I grunt with disapproval. Jim turns his head to stare at me, brow cocked in my direction. “What? You ain’t never heard that?”

“Never.” He laughs. “That’s even weirder than that thing y'always say when I come home from work.”

“Jeet.” I remind him. “And I’ll keep sayin’ it. How else am I supposed to check up on you?”

“You could talk to me in full sentences.”

“Don’t know how you expect me to do that before a cup’a coffee in the mornin’.”

Jim kept right on laughing as he recalled those fond memories. He thought I was crazy as a soup sandwich when we first met. I’m sure as hell glad he stuck around to find out how nuts I really am.

“Where’d you pick that one up, anyhow? Some old saying from way back when?”

I rub my chin, considering. “People said it a lot in Texas. S’why it rains when there ain’t no clouds, they say.”

Jim hums thoughtfully and tips his head onto my shoulder, simmering down. I’m glad the neighbors are all tending to the fields. No one can see us or interrupt our quiet little moment. “Didn’t know you lived in Texas.”

“I been a lot of places,” I tell him, sifting my fingers through his hair. It’s slightly damp with sweat from the heat of the day. I don’t mind one bit. “I was there ‘fore it was a state, though.”

We sit like that for a while, watchin’ the rain come down. Clouds are starting to pull together above the house. I think we might be in for a good storm. It’s nice to listen to the patter of little droplets hitting the roof. Makes me want to close my eyes and doze off. I haven’t felt this relaxed in decades.

“You ever itch to move along?” Jim asks, barely audible above the growing intensity of the rain.  I used to like to travel. Hitch rides on carriages, or just walk for miles. Then trains started coming along and I’d hop on those once in a while. I don’t have any interest in goin’ around like that. Not anymore. Not unless Jim’s along for the ride.

I smile and press a kiss to his forehead. “Not even a little.”


	5. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's nap time in the Kirk-McCoy household.

I don't  _ need _ to sleep. Not really. Sometimes it's just nice to amble on home after a shift at the clinic and take a good nap. Jim says it's ironic that I'm a doctor, but I always was. Even before I got turned I was patching up soldiers on battlefields. I don't take anything that don't belong to me, blood or otherwise. People need it more 'an I do. Living, breathing, actually  _ alive  _ people. 

 

That's one good thing about how my life turned out. Used to be exhausted after a hard days work. Now I can go for days without so much as shutting my eyes. But I like to sleep. Makes me feel normal, at least for a while. I like to do it especially when Jim's gone. It's a good way to pass the time. 

 

Not sure exactly when I laid down on the sofa. Judging by the splay of shadows on the walls it's been at least a couple hours. I do know, though, that when I settled in for my nap I was very much alone. The very familiar weight of Jim's body is settled on top of mine. His head's tucked up under my chin. I'm pretty sure he's drooling on me but it don't bother me none. 

 

The way he's breathing, all quiet and even, kind of makes me want to close my eyes and drop off again. But I can't admire him while I'm asleep. Jim's got the nicest, softest hair. I start running my fingers through it, careful not to rouse him. He likes it when I scratch his scalp. I bet if I did it now he'd start purring like a well fed cat. 

 

I can sit and look at him for hours, but eventually his body wakes him. He's not built for sleepin’ in the daytime. 

 

“Hey there, Cher.” Jim mumbles something incoherent that may or may not be my name. He's so cute when he's all sleep drunk. “Decided to join me for some shut eye I see.”

 

He nods again. “Looked so comfy layin’ there I couldn't help myself.”

 

“Well I'm mighty glad ya did.” I tell him. “Now what's say you to lettin’ me up so I can fix you supper?”

 

For a long drawn out minute, Jim doesn't respond. Then, “five more minutes.”

 

The sun is starting to dip below the horizon. I know he's got to eat and I sure as heck don't want to mess with his delicate sleep schedule more 'an I already have. Then again, he feels so nice and warm and I'm so goddamn selfish. 

 

“Five more minutes.” I agree.


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not porn, lots of hurt/comfort. This was a dialogue prompt from Tumblr.

I knew we were going to have to have this fight one way or another. Jim's tenacious and don't know when to quit, especially if it's no good for him. We don't usually argue about much but this is a line I don't want crossed. 

 

“I don't know what you're so worried about. Don't you want me to be with you til the end?” Jim's not shouting but he don't need to, not with that tone. 

 

“That ain't fair and you damn well know it,” I hiss, getting up from the table. Even without looking I know he's getting up to follow me out of the kitchen.

 

“At least consider it! You're being unreasonable!”

 

But I'm not. What he's asking me to do is something I won't take lightly. He thinks it's what he wants but he couldn't possibly fathom what that entails. I feel his hand on my shoulder and shake him off irritably. 

 

“You got no clue what you're askin’ for, Jim. You're going to regret it one day. I won't be responsible for takin’ your life away. You get that's what you're askin’ me to do, right?”

 

I watch Jim's brows furrow and his eyes darken with determination. “So you do it and I don't like the lifestyle. Who cares! I can adjust and find other ways to cope, just like you did!”

 

And this is where I snap. 

 

“Who cares? _ Who cares? _ ” My inner animal comes out without hesitation as I back Jim up into the nearest flat surface. I stare him down hard, eyes blood red and fangs fully extended. My face is contorted in a way he's never seen. I've never fully shown myself to Jim before now. He collapses back into the sofa, looking at me with fear in his eyes for the first time since we've met. My sharpened nails punch holes in the fabric beside his head. 

 

“Is this what you want? You want to be a monster like me? You want to be dead inside and watch everyone you love drop like flies while you're still kickin’, knowin’ that sweet release will never come for you? You want to go day to day knowin’ the only reason you're even still here is because you have to suck the life out of some other poor soul, is that it?”

 

Now he's crying and it tears me apart to know I did that to him, but he's got no idea what he's getting into. I leave him sitting there to think real long and hard about what I just said. The porch offers a respite and I sit there for a while with my head in my hands. It's cold tonight but it don't matter. I'm numb. 

 

I wager about twenty minutes have passed by the time I hear the old screen door creak open. Jim kneels down behind me and wraps his arms around my shoulders.

 

“I'm sorry,” he says into my back. The fear in him is gone now. I can only sense sadness and regret. 

 

“I care, Jim.” I reach up to grip his arm. “You can't ask me to do this to you. I can't.” 

 

He nods and tightens his grip on me. I always did feel safe in his arms. Seems ludicrous that he's trying to comfort me after what I just did back there. I don't feel like I deserve it.

 

“Okay.” He says it and I know he won't bring it up again. At least, not anytime soon. 

 

We sit like that for a long time. I'm thinking about all the reasons why I hate myself when Jim starts to tremble. It's much too cold out here for him. He's so soft and vulnerable, I just want to protect him. Even if it's from myself. 

 

I shift around and he grabs onto me. “Let's get you inside. You'll catch your death out here.” When I pick him up I can't help but marvel at how small he is. We each make quick work of our nightly routines and settle into bed. Jim's facing away from me and I can tell he's  _ desperate  _ for affection he won't ask for. I wrap my arms around him and pull him tight to my chest. “I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't know how else to convince you.”

 

“I'm sorry I didn't think it through,” he says quietly. He's squeezing my arms so tight I bet they'd bruise if they were capable.

 

“Jim, I love you more 'an anything. You've got to believe that.”

 

“I know. That's why you said no.” He sighs. He must be awful tired from the whole ordeal.

 

“That's why I said no,” I agree, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, then his shoulder. “You deserve the best that life has to offer you.” 

 

"Life already gave me the best," he says without pause. He wiggles around in my arms so he can face me. "I can't promise I won't ask again."

 

"Wouldn't be you if you let things go," I tell him. I've had enough of this topic for one night and it's well past Jim's bedtime now. "Sleep now, darlin'. Plenty more time to argue tomorrow."

 

That makes him giggle, all sweet and light. The tension is fully drained from him now and I know I can rest easy, and so will he.

 


	7. Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: For the vampire!bones au may I suggest he can't keep his fangs retracted when he sneezes? Because that would be hilarious.

I've been this way for a while now but there are still some things I haven't been able to get the hang of. Like gettin’ sunburnt, for example. One time I fell asleep in the hammock out by the barn and I burned so bad my skin split. Jim had to bathe me in baking soda for a week before I could go outside again.  

 

And then there's the whole thing with gettin’ startled. I may have heightened senses and all, but sometimes Jim sneaks up on me when I'm cooking or reading and the next thing I know I'm on the ceiling and he's laughin’ at me. Guess my fight or flight response leans a lot more to one side.

 

It wasn't long before I learned about another unfortunate side effect of my condition.

 

Today we've got business with the cattle ranchers in the next town over. It's about a day's ride but we got here without much of a hitch. Horses don't like me much and I return the sentiment, let me tell you. Guess they got some kind of sixth sense about these things. I never liked 'em anyways, even when I was alive. 

 

“What's your problem?” Jim asked when we were hitching the horses to the wagon.

 

“Got bucked off a colt once and almost got stomped to death. Forgive me if I don't want no part off gettin’ friendly with it,” I told him while trying very hard not to look my ride in the eye. He just chuckled and said no more about it, bless him. 

 

Now we're loading up the feed and other supplies into the cart and my nose starts to tingle something fierce. I don't think much about it and keep in with the job so we can hurry up to the inn for the night. I drop a sack of grain into the wagon and it throws up dust from the ground it was laying on. Before I can stop it my whole body seizes as I let out a violent sneeze. 

 

Been trying to get it out for this whole damn process and I feel a heck of a lot better now. I snort and start to bend for another sack when Jim's hand on my arm stops me. 

 

“What'sa matter?”

 

Jim shakes his head and points at his mouth. I stare at him like an idiot for about ten seconds before I realize what he's getting at. Ain't that somethin’. 'Parently I can't sneeze and keep my fangs retracted at the same time. Now that they're out they don't seem to want to get back in where they belong. 

 

Good thing I had the good sense to wear a scarf. It was meant to keep the sun off my neck but it'll have to serve another purpose until we can get to our lodging for the night. I pull it up over my nose and give Jim a thumbs up. He looks at me with fond exasperation. 

 

We finish our chores without further incident and head in before nightfall. 

 

“Are they still out?” Jim asks me as he changes out of his day clothes. I'm already stripped down to my underwear and lounging in bed by the time he's finished rinsing. 

 

“Nope. I got ‘em to go back in when we were tyin’ up the horses out front.” 

 

Jim tosses his dressings onto the floor and comes over to me. “Guess you can't sneeze when we're out an’ about, huh?” He settles into my lap and I put down the newspaper I was pretending to read while he was undressing. 

 

“Guess not.” I agree.

 

It's nice to unwind after a hard day's work. Jim's settled comfortable on my lap and I'm enjoying his weight and heat and the smell of his sweat. I can't help my wandering hands and they start petting over his thighs like they got a mind of their own.

 

I look up at his face and notice he's got that determined look in his eyes, which could be either really good or really bad for me. Jim just stares down at me for a long moment before reaching past my head and plucking a feather from the pillow casing. 

 

“Jim—” 

 

Before I can even think to stop him he's got his knees dug into my elbows and he shoves the feather up my nose. I splutter and sneeze which is equal parts satisfying and disgusting because I can't cover my damn mouth. Sure enough my fangs are out again and Jim's laughing so hard I think he might wet himself. 

 

“That's so cute! You look like a corn snake!” he giggles. It's really hard to be mad when Jim's lookin’ so happy and adorable, laughin’ like he is. What an angel. 

 

“Joke's on you, you got my snot on you,” I snort, doing my level best to get rid of the itch in my nostrils. That just makes him laugh even harder. “Let me up so I can teach you a lesson, ya brat.” 

 

“Try it and I'll pull all the down out of that pillow,” he teases. Despite the weak threat he lets me go and settles the length of himself on top of me. “You might look like a snake but you got no venom in you.”

 

“You sure about that? How 'bout you let me bite you and we find out.” I don't mean it but I know he'd let me even without asking. I don't need to eat today but it's awful tempting anyway. He's so goddamn sweet. 

 

Jim reaches up to poke my left canine and I open my mouth to let him have his fun. “Nope. Definitely no venom. You're a terrible snake.” 

 

I can't help but chuckle. “Yeah. Good vampire, though.” 

 

“The best,” he agrees and leans up to kiss me. 

  
  



	8. Lazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long days and longer nights lead to a want for rest

Things at the clinic were intense today. It was almost like the whole of New Orleans decided they were going to get themselves into trouble. One patient after another for eight hours straight. Then my shift ended and I was placed on the on call rotation. It took me another five hours before I could actually make it home.

 

By the time I reach the porch it's late. So late that it’s actually early. The sun would come up any minute, I could feel it. I try my hardest to keep quiet as I enter the house, but the storm door is so damn _loud_. It squeaks on its hinges, screaming my arrival. I'll have to fix it later.

 

Thankfully Jim doesn't stir. When I come upon the bedroom he's fast asleep. He's got to get up for work soon, but he needs his rest. I shuck my dayclothes and ease my body into bed as smoothly as I can so as not to wake him. The mattress feels good against my aching spine.

 

Jim seeks me out even in sleep. The moment I settle he's reaching for me, body turning over into mine so he's touching along the length of me. His head finds my shoulder and he lets out a contented sigh. I watch him make himself comfortable. My body doesn't secrete warmth. Not anymore. Still, it seems like he don't mind.

 

I'm glad I don't need to sleep. Jim looks so beautiful like this, I could watch him all night. Sometimes I do. Our town is safe enough but I take pride in protecting him at his most vulnerable. We got a rifle under the bed that we've never had to use and probably never will. And even if we did, I'd die for him a hundred times over.

 

I lose track of time easily. Jim opens his eyes to look at me for the first time in what feels like minutes but is probably hours. He gives me a sweet little smile and my chest clenches. I swear he's an angel come down from heaven, 'cept he wears his halo 'round his neck.

 

“I missed you. You didn't come home last night.” Even rough with sleep his voice has this precious little lilt to it.

 

“Sorry darlin’. I didn't make it out of the clinic until a bit ago.”

 

Jim turns fully so he's layin’ belly down on top of me. I feel him sigh against my neck and he sags contentedly. Now that he's settled I don't want him to leave me. The sun's up now and he's got to start his chores on the farm soon, 'fore the animals start gettin' antsy. If I weren't so goddamn selfish I'd get him up but I can't bring myself to move him.

 

He's gone to sleep again. I can feel his steady breaths and heavy warmth seeping into me. His heart is beating steadily against my chest and it feels like it's part of me. I guess in a way it sorta is.

 

Jim always says he don't sleep well if I'm not next to him and I want to indulge him, even though I know I shouldn't. My eyes close without my permission. I want to rest.

 

Just for a little while.


	9. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off your human boyfriend

It's Saturday today. Real nice one, too. I'm sittin’ in my favorite chair by the window reading a real page turner about ghouls. I ain't so sure they exist, ‘specially since I never seen one. Then again, I guess there are people who don't believe in me, neither. It’s a great read but the novel’s more of an excuse not to look at Jim than anything else. He’s been starin’ a hole into my head for the last several minutes. 

 

Last night we went to dinner with his friend Riley. I can’t stand the guy. Real ass, got no clue why Jim gives him the time of day. The guy’s made passes at him in front of me every time we’ve met up with him. Overly flirty, too handsy. Really makes my blood boil. Before we left the house Jim made me promise I’d behave. 

 

I lied. 

 

The evening started out fine. We went ‘round to the French quarter to get a meal at a local chophouse. Good meat.  _ Real  _ good. Riley kept his hands to himself over dinner and mostly kept the flirting to a minimum. I stared daggers at him once or twice, which earned me a nice elbow to the ribs. Other than that, everything was good. I was actually enjoying myself.

 

It was when we got to the saloon next door that things started goin’ downhill. For Riley. 

 

We got a few rounds in us, we were all feelin’ good. The ale was nice. I prefer wine myself but I got no qualms about a good beer once in a while neither. And then Riley, a bit too drunk for his own good, reached across the table and tried to hold Jim’s hand. Jim, the angel, brushed him right off. Then he excused himself to take a piss and that’s when I made my move. 

 

I let my fangs out and my eyes went red and I leaned over real slow. Said if he knew what was good for him he’d let Jim alone, otherwise he’d find his insides on his outsides. And then I put myself together and sat back in my chair to finish off my drink. Risky, I know, but who’d ever believe him? They’d say he just had one too many and imagined it. He practically ran out of the bar. When Jim got back I told him Riley had to go. 

 

So now it’s morning and Jim’s still upset about our night being cut short. He don’t know what I did and I sure ain’t gonna tell him. I ain’t sorry. Ain’t never gonna be sorry. But I hate seein’ Jim anything other than happy, so I try to cheer him up a bit. I finally put the book down and turn to look at him.

 

“You want to go out again tonight?” I offer. “I could send for Riley if ya like.” It pains me to even suggest it but I know he won’t show even if I did.

 

Jim seems to soften a bit. “No, that’s alright. I just wish he would’ve said goodbye. Or at least told us he had some other engagement before he went out with us. It’s just rude. Soured my whole night.”

 

“I’m sure he had a good reason,” I lie. “I could take you out. Get a nice dinner, good drink. What say you to that, huh?”

 

He smiled at me then. “Sounds nice. What’ll we do until tonight, then?”

 

I had a few ideas. “Well, we could go out an’ take a nice walk. Sit down by the river and do some fishin’. Or we could… get cozy on the couch.” Maybe if I take his mind off the whole ordeal he’ll just forget about it. 

 

“I might be in the mood. Why don’t you come over and help me relax?” Jim sounds playful and sweet and he reels me right in. I want to go to him. 

 

Except I can’t.

 

The second I stand and take a step I find I can’t go any further. It feels… heavy. The air is static and sharp and pricks at my skin. It startles me. I take half a step back and feel normal again. I can hear Jim asking me what the matter is but I’m too distracted by the feeling to answer him. I try to press forward again, more forcefully this time, and I’m met with an intense pain. Feels like getting sunburnt or hearing a sermon. I reel backwards so fast I smash right into the wall. 

 

Then Jim rolls up his sleeves and I can see the silver adorning his wrists. Fuck. He knows exactly what that does to me. I know I’m in trouble now. 

 

“I ain’t dumb, Bones. I know exactly what you did last night. You think Riley wouldn’t come and tell me how your eyes changed and your teeth sharpened and you threatened to eat him alive?” Jim’s not yelling but he don’t need to. 

 

God, now I really want to go to him. Get on my knees and grovel at his feet, beg for forgiveness. I try again but I can’t get any closer than five feet or so. “Jim, please. I’m sorry. He’s just… so  _ awful _ . He touched you.  _ A lot _ .” I know I’m whining and it’s undignified but I can’t help myself. 

 

“You think I’m mad ‘cause you threatened Riley? No, that’s not it.”

 

Jim gets up off the couch and edges closer to me. I back up involuntarily until I’m flush against the wall. He gets just close enough for the silver to start irritating my skin. 

 

“I’m mad ‘cause you exposed yourself and you could’ve gotten caught. What the hell were you thinking?” Okay, he’s yelling now. He’s really mad. The bite in his tone stings more than the silver. “You realize they could kill you if they find out, right? Is that what you want? You want to die because of some stupid petty thing like what happened last night?”

 

“No, Jim. I don’t want that. I had a lapse in judgement. It won’t happen again, I promise.”

 

“Yeah, you’re damn right it won’t happen again. I’m not taking this off until you’ve learned your lesson.”

 

Now I’m actually sorry about what I did. He’s right. I shouldn’t have done it. If I had any sense at all I would’ve just endured the night. But I was so damn  _ jealous _ . 

 

Several hours pass and I sulk through every single one of them. By the time dinner rolls around Jim hasn’t let me get any closer to him. Even though I know he’s wearing the bracelets it doesn’t stop me from trying. I’d tear myself apart to get to him and Jim knows it. I’ve never had to go a full day without touching him one way or another. This has been the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life. And that’s saying something, considering I’ve been on this Earth for centuries. 

 

I’m in the threshold of the kitchen now. I can’t go in there without hurting myself so I’ve settled for sitting on the floor and watching him cook. Every once in a while he’ll look at me with pity in his eyes but he won’t relent. Jim’s as stubborn as I am. I don’t know what he’s making. He’s cutting...  _ something _ . It smells sour and sharp and burns my nostrils. Eventually the odor is too much and I stumble backwards.

 

“What the hell is that?!” I hiss, covering my nose.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I forgot you don’t like garlic.” He says it in this sweet little sing-song voice, taunting me. 

 

“Jim,  _ please _ . It won’t happen again, I’ll be good. Please stop.” 

 

But I know he’s not going to, not until I’ve thought good and hard about my lack of self preservation in the face of tense situations. And I do. I think real hard about it. I think about it while he’s in the tub, teasing me with bare flesh and soft sighs while I’m stuck in the bedroom. And while he’s sleeping in our bed, which looks way too big for him. And the next morning, while he’s doing his stretches in one of my shirts and nothing else, making me jealous of the fabric hanging on his lithe frame. 

 

I want him so bad I could fucking  _ weep _ . 

 

“I’ll never do it again, I swear!” I whine petulantly, hunched on the floor and begging. “I’ll be better. I won’t change outside the four walls of this house, I promise. Jim  _ please _ , I just want to touch you. Just let me hold your hand. Say you forgive me.”

 

Jim looks at me, considering. I still can’t get out of the damn hallway. I’ve been pacing around outside the bedroom all night and I really can’t take it anymore. I’m coming apart at the seams. If this is the punishment that awaits me, I’ll never let my fangs out again. I’d rather starve to death than endure this hell on earth. 

 

“Alright. I forgive you.”

 

I sit up so fast it’s a miracle I don’t give myself whiplash. “Really? You’ll get rid of the silver?” 

 

“No. I’m keeping it so you know what’ll happen the next time you decide to be an idiot.” Jim takes the bracelets off and puts them into a lockbox. He takes the box and puts it into the attic above the bedroom. 

 

As soon as they’re sufficiently hidden I feel such relief. In my haste to get to Jim I forget to take my strength into account and knock him right onto the floor. He laughs and squirms under my weight as I settle on top of him. It feels like coming home, finally getting to wrap my arms around him and hold him against me. He wanted to teach me a lesson and it worked. I’ve learned. 

 

“Get off, you big oaf. You’re crushin’ me.” I know he’s not serious. He’s still laughing and weakly pushing at my head and shoulders. 

 

“No way. I ain’t never lettin’ you go again. Not ever gonna make that mistake again. It’ll surely kill me.” 

 

After a few minutes Jim finally settles and lets me have my way. We lay like that for a long time. I close my eyes and listen to his heartbeat, goin’ steady and quiet against his chest. It sounds so nice. I don’t know why I ever let that guy get to me. I know Jim would never replace me. I have to stop feelin’ so fragile and insecure. 

 

“I love you. You get that, right?” Jim says quietly. 

 

“Yeah, I know it.” I tell him. “I love you, too.”  


	10. Cheeky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little drabble for ya.

I don't really consider myself to be a possessive person. Jim's his own man and I'm completely confident in our relationship and his feelings for me. That don't need to be said. Course, that don't mean that I can't get anxious from time to time, neither. We got business on the ranch with a new buyer now. Our farm is one of the biggest cattle suppliers in the area and business is boomin'. Normally I'd be thrilled, except I don't exactly like the guy for reasons I can't rightly identify. He's tall. Dark haired. Kind of scrawny, if you ask me. Don't see much muscle on his bones. 

The clinic is well staffed today so I'm actually able to help out during the daylight hours. Timing couldn't have been better, neither. Not too sure I like the idea of Jim doin' business with this guy without me present. I'm standing over by the feed barrel tending to the chickens and trying not to be too obvious in my eavesdropping. Jim's over there talking shop, trying to cut a deal that makes us more money than the last partner. Sounds like he's trying to keep this John on the level but apparently he's more interested in Jim's assessment of the local tavern.

 

"Why don't you ask me again at dusk when the day is done?" Jim says irritably. I barely stifle my laughter and move on to my next chore. Jim can handle himself just fine, I got no doubts about that. Still, though, I keep my eye on the stranger anyhow. Just in case.

 

It takes more 'an necessary but eventually Jim comes away satisfied with the new hire. He goes inside for a lunch break and I join him, keen on tending to him after such a frustrating conversation.

 

"All's well?" I ask nonchalantly, handing him a bottle of ale for his trouble. Jim takes it and sags into the kitchen chair.

 

"It took some work but I think it'll be alright," he says. Jim's smart as a whip and I know I'll tip him off if I start complainin'. So I focus on my task of slicing bread and meat for sandwiches, whistling a jaunty tune as I work.

 

"Kinda pushy, though, ain't he?" I ask carefully and sit down across from him.

 

Jim's smile widens as he takes the plate I offer him. "Oh, I don't know. What makes you say that?"

 

This is a trap and I damn well know it. I'm smart enough not to take the bait. Instead I shrug and take a bite of my food. Jim doesn't press me for more and we sit in a comfortable silence until it's time to get back to work. It don't take long to burn daylight with all of our daily tasks. When the sun sets we meet at the front porch for a rest before it's time to wash up for dinner.

 

"Tavern's open," I tell him, unable to help myself.

 

"Suppose it is," Jim replies.

 

He doesn't say anything after that, fully content to wait me out. And he don't have to wait long because I'm a complete dolt. My mouth don't even consult my brain before it says, "Our new friend seemed awful interested in what you think of their drink."

 

Jim starts to laugh heartily. "I knew it! You're jealous!"

 

"I ain't jealous. Just thought it was mighty unprofessional is all." Which is a lie, of course. I didn't like any of it. Not one bit.

 

"Come on, now, Bones. You don't have to worry none," Jim reminds me, and presses a sweet little kiss to my cheek like the angel he is. In my head I know I ain't got nothin' to fret over. But my insecurities say otherwise. "You're the only demon for me."

 

All I can do is laugh. "Cheeky."

  



End file.
